Millions of tons of municipal solid waste are produced every year. Waste management and utilization strategies are major concerns in many countries. Incineration is a common technique for treating waste, as it can reduce waste mass by 80% and volume by up to 90% and can allow recovery of energy from waste to generate electricity.
To use the incinerator waste and reduce the environmental impact, treatment methods have been introduced and the waste has been classified and separated to promote recovery. There is always a need for improved methods for separating and classifying incinerator waste, including incinerator combined ash.